Drowned in Darkness (Fairy Tail Fanfic)
by Newnamkitty
Summary: Natsu of Fairy Tail keeps having these weird dreams, dreams that tell him of his nearing future. He doesn't know it yet but... Lucy is in grave danger! The return of a long lost ally to Fairy Tail brings more trouble then they ask for and its up to them to save Lucy, Levy, and Asuka before they drown in this newfound darkness.
1. Chapter 1: A Stolen Necklace

**Prolouge:**

I felt nothing, no wait... Pressure. Extreme pressure behind my someone was applying so much force, pushing my eyes back into their sockets. I tried to struggle but someone held me down by my neck.

"The more you struggle, the more you sink,"

A cruel voice sang to me. I tryed to struggle again, but i began to be choked and my mouth filled with a sticky metallic voice laughed, i began to see a white light behind my eyes.

"See you on the other side, Brother"

**Chapter 1: A Stolen Necklace**

"See you on the other side,brother"

I continued to have those dreams for days, each getting more and more vivid. I could almost see who it was but yet couldnt.

Lucy comes by each day to see if im fine. It feels good to be fussed about every once and awhile.

I pulled myself out of my bed and yawned a toothy yawn.

"Good morning, Natsu!'' Happy rubbed his eyes and went to stand in front of me.

"Good morning Happy."

Happy frowned, "Are you feeling ok ?"

"Ive had that dream again..."

" Maybe you should talk to someone? Ya know?"

I turned around, not even taking into consideration what Happy said. Im not gonna talk to someone about something personal to me... thats just wierd.

I walked into the guild hall this morning still with a puzzled look on my face.

"Whatsa matter Natsu? Hmmmmmmm? Cant solve your own bitty problems?" Gray walked up to me.

"Look who's talking! The one who cant even keep his shirt on half the time!"

"You wanna go Rosie?!"

I tightened my fist." ROSIE?!"

( Erza's POV)

"ROSIE?!"

I rolled my eyes as Gray and Natsu tussled past me. This time I didn't try to stop them. They've done this for years.

I strolled up to the request board, and glimpsed at some of he different ones i could take... Bring down a crazed lunatic, Help retrieve a stolen necklace, dispell a ghost in a haunted forest.

My eyes wandered back to the 'Help retrieve a stolen necklace'. I looked down at the price.

"800 MILLION JEWEL?!"

Gray and Natsu stopped fighting and Lucy looked up too.

I looked at who the client was.

Dracheus Morbus...

Ive heard that name somewhere before... I just cant remember where.

"LUCY, GRAY, NATSU WERE GOING ON A JOB!" i yelled to them and went past. There was no address given on the request, but after we got ready, i could swear i knew exactly where I was going.

(Gray)

800 MILLION jewel? Just for returning a necklace? These people must be desperate to get it back or somthin. I followed Erza out, well, we all followed her. She seemed to know something more about this job, and i thought i did too, i just cant put my finger on it.

She said that the clients name was Dracheus, man... that name does ring a bell, though i just cant remember where i heard it.

We strolled up to a big extravagant gate, there were people, who must've been the guards, that were watching us as we came in. They didn't stop us... just let us go past, as if they knew who we were.

They closed the gate behind us and Erza followed a path surrounded by magnificent flowers and fishponds.

"Ooohhh fissshhh!" Happy paused to look at them.

"No Happy!" Natsu nudged him along.

We came in sight of a humongous house. It was about the size of a castle but of corse, it didn't look like one,it was a mansion of a mansion.

Erza strolled up to the door and nocked as loud as possible.

As if expecting us, the door opened.

(Lucy)

" Dracheus?"

"Erza?"

Me and Natsu took a step back.

" Have you been spying on us?!"

The man shook his head and looked into Natsu's suspiciously narrowed eyes. the man looked to be around the same age as us and had bright yellow hair and red swirly eyes. "I know you... weren't you on Tenroujima? Part of Grimhair Art? Or something like that?"

He shook his head again.

"You are being mistaken with someone else, but, thats not why you are here... you're here to accept the job request? Right?"

"Yea we are." I answered this time.

" Good, please do come inside!"

We all followed him into the house, it was extravagantly decorated with crystal chandeliers and furniture that would be fit for a king.

He gesture for us to sit down and we did.

"Now, when exactly did the theft take place."

"A few weeks ago actually, it was one o my Lady's favorite possessions."

"May we speak to her?" i asked.

I was prepared for Dracheus to answer but Erza did instead.

" She dissapeared about... 14? Years ago.

So Erza DID know about this job... I wonder how.

"After the necklace was stolen there were reports..."

"What kind of reports?"

He hesitated for a second before responding, "they reported seeing her, but, not... in a... physical form."

"So like a ghost?!" Gray leaned up over the table.

" I don't know really. I cant believe that she is dead."

He got up from the table and grabbed a book. " Now i you'll excuse me, i have somewhere i need to be. I wish you Fairys the best of luck!"

We walked back down the path from the house to the gate. This place was much prettier than when i lived in the Heartfelia mansion! The trees all were in full blossom and there were splendid fountains and fishpools an…

"HEY! WAIT UP!"

We all looked back to see a fluffy gray, black, and white exeed following us. When he finally caught up he stood there to catch his breath. " I wanna tag along and help find her necklace too!"

We all looked questioningly at eachother. "Im strong and my magic is pretty powerful too!" the cat looked up at Erza.

"You are Aos' exeed right?"

" Yah, im Crease. And if there's anything i can do to help find out what happened to her or where she is i will do it!" he paused to wipe his eyes.( he had begun to cry after he said 'anything I can do to help') "Cause i miss her, and you and Gray were one of her best friends before she dissapeared."

I stood there dumbstruck.

" Of corse you can help!" Erza lifted Crease and shook him.

We began our travel by the outskirts of Magnolia, which according to Crease, is where he chased the theif to before he used magic to get away. Happy and Crease were chatting away, Natsu and Gray were insulting eachother, and i was just standing there…


	2. Chapter 2: Reminder

Chapter 2: Reminder.

"Erza, who was Aos?"

I rolled my eyes.

" No one cares!"

" I'm not surprised Natsu, she never really paid attention to you." Erza smiled

" Now that you think of it, she did ignore you half the time..." Gray added, " I don't really know why... but I think she said something about 'Notwantingtocatchyouridiocy'."

Crease and Happy laughed and flew up after I took a swing at Crease.

" But who was she?" Lucy repeated her previous question.

I can't remember really." she paused," it was so long ago. "

" She was one of the most powerful dragon slayers I've ever met. " Erza walked on.

" I remember trying to fight her once, it... didn't go so well." Gray put in, " she's difficult because she can adapt her magic in order tho match yours. "

Lucy's eyes stretched wide.

"You mean that she can use your type of magic?"

" I've never seen her use celestial spirit keys though... but ...ya she can use other types of elemental dragonslayer and requip magic."

Erza made a face when he said 'requip magic'.

"I remember she beat the living crap out of Laxus after he challenged her. It was one of the craziest things I've ever seen."

"What was her dragonslayer magic?" Lucy asked Gray.

" Aroura or something like that. "

I sped up, and followed behind Happy, Not wanting to listen to any of their conversaition.

"Was she apart of the guild?"

"No. She'd stop by every once and awhile...and then she'd dissapear for a few weeks. She was a very buisy person." Erza paused,"She was one of the most popular Ladies in Fiore."

"You mean lord and lady?" Lucy tipped her head to the side.

Erza nodded, "except without the lord part."

"Wow! I wonder why i havent heard a thing about her before..."

"Drake and Sheer didnt like people talking about how or why she dissapeared! He'd try and get them arrested!" Crease added and began to walk beside Lucy.

It began to grow dark. We all decided to stop and rest for the night. I started a fire and when Happy invited Crease to sleep by him he refused.

"I prefer to sleep in trees." he used his aera to fly up to a nearby "comfortable" tree branch.

When the moon was high up ahead i began to nod off, with Happy laying on my side, i fell asleep warm and comfortable.

(Erza's pov)

I had fallen asleep quickly and well before the others. The night was quiet and the fire stayed bright and warm as I began to dream.

I woke up in a place that was cold and i couldnt see a thing, not even the ground that i walked on.

"Hello?"

After asking, as if in reply a glowing red light came off if me. And a feint light blue in the distance.

No wait... Not just light blue... but swirling with purples, black, yellows, reds, silver and dark blue. And in the center of the swirling mass, was a person.

I looked into the girls eyed and gasped. Her eyes were completely black with snakelike slits that glowed a hot fiery blue.

I recognized her at once... it was the lady Aos herself.

Her face was covered in deep gashes and blood trickled out of her mouth. Her eyes were full of sadness and distress. She seemed to be mouthing something but I didnt understand. I looked her over and she had a foot and a half long gash up her stomach and the bottom of her chest. Bright red blood dripped onto the ground and it glowed unnaturally. I took a step back in horror.

(Lucy's pov)

I settled down to sleep, but after an hour or so of trying to lay down, nothing happened. Everyone else around me was sleeping Natsu and Erza, who fidgeted and made noises in there sleep.

"Cant sleep?"

I whipped around to see Crease flying down from his branch. I sighed and decided to answer honestly.

"No not really." I looked down.

"I havent been able to sleep properly in fourteen years..."

I looked at him in sheer confusion. How can anyone go that long without any sleep! "When Aos left I waited for her to come back for years...but she never did. And now i cant bring my self to sleep anymore."

Now i felt bad.

" Well, im gonna go fly around for a bit. You should try and get some sleep Lucy." He looked back at me, then flew away. I tried to follow his advice and just TRY and get some sleep. I managed to fall asleep for a total of 5 minuits before Natsu's violent thrashing woke me up. I just had to be the one to sleep next to him. I thought.

I felt a humongous blush spread across my face as Natsu stopped thrashing... he stopped thrashing after he put both of his hands around my waist and pulled me closer to him. He was incredibly warm... and... comfortable. Finally I began to close my eyes and fall into a deep sleep.


	3. Chapter 3: Lucy and Natsu

Chapter 3: Lucy and Natsu

(lucy's POV)

I woke up to still find Natsu's arms around me... and Erza and Gray staring at me.

"Umm Lu-"

"DON'T SAY A WORD! HE Grabbed ME while he was asleep!" I blushed so hard my face was as red as a summer apple.

"whatever you say Lucy..." Gray shrugged and turned toward Crease," Its time to get movin, don't you think?" Crease nodded and prodded a black tipped paw at happy. I struggled to get out of Natsu's death grip. In the process I managed to wake Natsu up.

He stared at me, a slight blush creeping over his face.

"Uhh uuhmm, Luce...UHHH I MEAN LUCY!"

I sighed and got up. "lets get going..." I didnt meet Natsu's eyes at all that morning, but he kept trying to speak to me. I just walked on.

It was noon and the sun shone clear in the sky ahead, making it unbearably hot. It seemed like only moments after we began to walk that Erza slammed right into... GAJEEL? Erza looked at him a bit flustered, but regained her composure and got up.

"Gajeel? What are you doing out here?" Erza asked.

" I was on the way back to the guild. I thought if i took this way, it would have been shorter." he crossed his arms, " what are you doing out here."

"Were out on a job. 80 million to retrieve a stolen necklace."

Gajeel looked in awe.

"Anyway i can get in on this?" Gajeel raised his eyebrow.

"NO WAY MAN. THIS IS OUR JOB." Natsu growled.

"CAN WE JUST GET ON WITH IT!" I said impatiently, and Natsu glared at me.

"Id say its up to Crease." Gray added.

Crease looked up surprised.

"Yes, what do you think Crease?" Erza looked at the surprised Exceed.

"Why dont I ever get to make decisions like that?" Happy tugged on Natsu's pants.

(Crease's POV)

Why me?

"Well... I-I don't see why not..."

"WHAT?" Natsu roared.

I flinched. And began to feel tears roll down my cheeks. "I just want her back." i whispered, barely audible to myself.

Not wanting to be near Natsu anymore... I flew on ahead.

(Gray's POV)

"Smooth move Natsu." I shouldered past him.

I felt Natsu's amber eyes glare at me as I turned my back to him. He's just mad that Lucy won't talk to him after what happened this morning.

"Hey Lucy! Can I talk to you please?" I ran up to her and she slowed down.

"Sure Gray. What's up?"

"What's up with you and Natsu?" I whispered to her. She blushed.

"NOTHING. NOTHING AT ALL!" She snapped at me and I backed away.

"Jeez. Both if ya are in a bad mood." Gray gestured over to the sulking gray cat. "Natsu made him cry, and you're just plain ticked off!"

I walked away towards Crease.

"Don't let Natsu bother you. Mkay?"

We kept walking through the beautiful Birch, Evergreen, Spruce, and Oak forest. The sun filtered angelically through the trees, dappling the ground. I casually put my hands in my pockets and strolled onward, enjoying the scenery that went by.

After a couple of hours of walking we stopped at the bank of a shallow, crystal clear river. Happy, Crease and Pantherlily easily flew over to the other side, however, Natsu and Lucy seemed to have a harder time with it; Lucy crashed into Natsu, knocking him down into the water. Lucy was on top of Natsu blushing like a psycho, clutching onto his wet exposed chest.

Natsu blushed in return ( because her clothing had become pretty see through from falling in.) Natsu got up pretty quickly and ran to the other bank.

Erza, Gajeel and I just stood there laughing.

( Gajeel's POV :3 )

Night fell upon me again... but the air was cold and crisp instead of warm and damp like the night before.

"Who'll take the first watch?" Erza asked.

"Well I'm not that tired yet so I guess ill take it. But I'm wakin Natsu up afterward." I took my post next to Pantherlily ( who has been there the WHOLE TIME ) who fell asleep instantly.

The fire cast a flickering glow on the sleeping bodies around it. I turned my head to the side to scan the area. As the night went on, it began to get cooler, despite how incredibly hot it was this morning.

I flicked my head rapidly out in front of me when movement caught my eye. Two icy blue eyes watched me from across the makeshift campsite.

At first i thought it must've been an animal, the way its eyes shown clearly in the dark.

"Who's there!" I whispered loudly, and stood up from where i sat. The eyes only blinked at me in reply.

I watched them for a second, then they began to move.

I narrowed my eyes in return... watching them from one point to the other. They fixed themselves not on me, but on Natsu.

I could tell that they were now watching him and not me, or anyone else, just Natsu.

They narrowed and fixed themselves on Lucy, then back to me.

_What are you trying to tell me?_

I tried to focus but only found myself thinking of...Levy? I looked up and over at the eyes but instead of looking icy and cold they were warm and full of laughter.

_WHAT THE HECK?!_

Was this thing PURPOSELY doing this?

I found the tips of my ears and my face growing hot. I assumed I was blushing... but why Levy?

The hot blue glow seemed to fade away and I found myself getting tired, so I quickly went to wake Natsu up for his shift.

He woke up startled and frantically looking around like a maniac.

And what's weirder is that he was, sweating.

( Natsu)

"NO NOOOOO,! LET- LET ME GO!" I struggled under the weight of the person who pinned me down. I could see a blurry outline, and clearly hear his voice. He pushed down just above my eyes, creating pressure,in my eye sockets.

His glasses glared menacingly down at me and I saw blood fill up around me, flowing hungrily into my mouth and my captor laughed a demonic laugh and my vision faded to black. I woke up, not in the clearing, but in a field... and-and Lucy was there... I felt a burning sensation go about my face and i went to go sit down next to her. She looked at me with innocent brown eyes, and I felt myself moving toward her face. She closed her eyes and tilted her head, and just before our lips touched, I found Gajeel shaking me to get up.

"Natsu! Its your turn for watch!"

I grumbled as I got up but did anyway. When I looked at Gajeel, I saw little dabs of pink on his cheeks.

Blushing? I raised my eyebrow with curiosity. What could Gajeel have to blush about? I put it to the back of my mind.

I walked over to the root that Gajeel sat watch at and plopped down. Gajeel must have been sitting here for hours, the moon was disappearing on the horizon and the sun began to rise at the other edge of the horizon.

Erza was the first to wake followed by ( surprisingly) Gajeel who sat down near the fire. Then Gray and Lucy followed by Crease, Panther, and Happy.

Gajeel stood up from his spot on the forest floor to go behind some bushes to check something out.

"Do you have to pee or something?" Gray asked.

"No, but something was watching us last night and I want to check if there were any tracks or somethin" Gajeel replied, lost in his thoughts.

After a few moments of him looking around I heard him growl.

"What?" Pantherlily asked.

"Someone was watching us last night! There are boot-prints in the mud here!"

"Well whoever it was is long gone by now." Erza put in disappointedly. I could tell that she wanted to kick the crap out of the intruder.

"Last night it was watching Natsu and Lucy." Gajeel added.

"WHAT?!" Lucy and I screamed in sync. I blushed as I looked at her, remembering my dream. She blushed too and I whipped my head to the side to try and avoid her gaze.

Luce and I had almost... _Kissed._

**HUI HUI Im Newnam and I want you to know that i have a almost complete version of this story on Wattpad (Newnamkitty) it has 21 out of the 25 chapters finished and if you enjoy this you can go and check out my more complete version of this story or some of my other stories. I will try and update on here as much as I can but for now**

**-Ciao**


End file.
